bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 28
London Buses route 28 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Wandsworth and Kensal Rise, it is operated by Tower Transit. History Route 28 commenced operation on 3 October 1934 between Hendon Bell and Wandsworth Bridge Tavern via Brent Street - Golders Green Station - Childs Hill - West End Green - West End Lane - Quex Road - Kilburn High Road - Kilburn Park Station - The Chippenham - Prince of Wales - Westbourne Park Station - Pembridge Villas - Notting Hill Gate - Church Street - Kensington High Street - Olympia - North End Road - West Kensington Station - Fulham Broadway - Harwood Road. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Hendon (AE) and Battersea (B) garages using NS class AEC double deck motor buses. On 2 October 1935, part of the allocation was transferred to Putney Bridge (F) garage. On 8 April 1936, the Putney Bridge (F) allocation was transferred to Hendon (AE) and Battersea (B) garages. On 7 October 1936, part of the allocation was transferred to Chelverton Road (AF) garage. On 6 October 1937, Chelverton Road (AF) allocation was transferred to Cricklewood (W) and Middle Row (X). The NS class AEC double deck motor buses were replaced by Leyland Titan STDs, AEC Regents and AEC Regent STs at the same time. On 4 May 1938, the Cricklewood (W) and Middle Row (X) allocations were transferred to Hendon (AE) garage. The route was converted to full Leyland Titan STD and AEC Regent operation at the same time. On 1 June 1938, the Monday to Saturday peaks service was extended from Golders Green to Park Royal Station. On 16 October 1938, part of the allocation was transferred to Chelverton Road (AF) and Middle Row (X) garages. The AEC Regent STs were reintroduced at the same time. On 3 May 1939, the Hendon (AE) allocation was transferred to Cricklewood (AE) garage and the route was converted to full Leyland Titan STD and AEC Regent operation. On 7 June 1939, the route was withdrawn between Golders Green and Park Royal Station. The route was converted to full AEC Regent operation. On 13 December 1939, the Battersea (B) and Cricklewood (W) allocations were transferred to Chelverton Road (AF) and Middle Row (X) garages. AEC Regent STs were reintroduced at the same time. On 25 September 1940, the route was extended via Wandsworth Bridge to Wandsworth Plain and AEC Regent STs were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. On 2 April 1941, the AEC Regent III RTs were replaced by AEC Regent STs. On 29 October 1941, the Chelverton Road (AF) allocation was transferred to Battersea (B) garage and the route was converted to full AEC Regents. On 25 March 1942, the route was withdrawn between Golders Green and Hendon. On 3 June 1942, the route was extended to Kingston Vale. On 12 November 1947, the Saturday peaks service was withdrawn between Wandsworth and Kingston Vale. At the same time, the Battersea (B) allocation was transferred to Chelverton Road (AF) garage and AEC Regent III RTs were reintroduced. On 14 May 1952, the AEC Regents were replaced by Leyland Titan RTLs and part of the allocation was transferred to Wandsworth (WD) garage. On 4 May 1955, the route was converted to full Leyland Titan RTL operation. On 10 December 1956, the limited stop journeys between Kingston Vale & Wandsworth were converted to normal stopping. On 26 November 1958, the route was withdrawn between Wandsworth & Kingston Vale and the Chelverton Road (AF) allocation was transferred to Wandsworth (WD) garage. On 8 May 1963, the Sunday afternoon service was extended to Putney Heat via Route 168. On 1 January 1964, AEC Routemasters were introduced. On 1 November 1965, AEC Regent III RTs were reintroduced. On 1 October 1966, the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT and AEC Routemaster operation. On 18 April 1970, the route was converted to full AEC Routemaster operation. On 25 April 1981, the route was withdrawn between Wandsworth & Putney Heath. On 15 August 1981, Middle Row (X) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Westbourne Park (X) garage. On 4 September 1982, the route was extended in Wandsworth to the Arndale Centre. On 11 July 1987, Wandsworth (WD) was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Westbourne Park (X) garage and crew operated MCW Metrobuses replaced AEC Routemasters on Sundays. On 4 March 1989, the route passed to CentreWest but still operated by Westbourne Park (X) and was converted to midibus operation with Alexander bodied Mercedes-Benz midibuses. On 18 July 1992, the Alexander bodied Mercedes-Benz midibuses were replaced by Wright Handybus bodied Dennis Darts. On 29 May 1999, the route was converted to low floor operation using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and was withdrawn between between Harrow Road and Golders Green, this section was replaced by route 328. On 1 May 2004, the route was retained by First London. On 5 June 2004, the route was converted back to double-decker operation with brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs and Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. On 11 February 2006, the route was extended from Harrow Road to Kensal Rise Station. On 30 April 2011, the route was retained by First London. On 1 October 2011, the allocation was transferred to Atlas Road (AS) garage. In June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Atlas Road (AS) garage to Tower Transit. On 30 April 2016, the route was retained by Tower Transit. In June 2016, the Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. On 1 July 2017, the allocation was transferred to Westbourne Park (X) garage. In July 2017, Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s were introduced. On 11 January 2020 ,a new timetable will be introduced to improve punctuality. Current route Route 28 operates via these primary locations: *Wandsworth Southside Shopping Centre *Wandsworth Town Station *Wandsworth Bridge *Fulham Broadway Station *West Kensington Station *Kensington Olympia Station *High Street Kensington Station *Notting Hill Gate Station *Westbourne Park Station *Harrow Road Prince of Wales Hotel *Kensal Rise Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 028, London Buses routes